Batter Up
by Lily-Starbuck
Summary: Catherine needs to practise her baseball skills, and gets a little help. I own nothing


Hey guys! New little one shot from me, dedicated to Suzanne, Kate Roberts and my Twin StarbucksTink :D Enjoy!

* * *

It was late; the place was deserted as Catherine Willows walked past the long row of cages to the one that had been left unlocked for her. The owner owed her a favour but she'd never dreamed she'd have to collect on it. She sighed deeply as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, letting it swing shut behind her.

"How the hell do I let myself get talked into these things?" she muttered to herself as she placed the helmet over her strawberry blonde hair and bent to pick up the metal bat that was propped against the wall. "I don't even like baseball!"

Sighing again she stepped up to the white line, pressed the red button with the bat and raised it above her shoulder, staring forward. A moment later she screamed and ducked as the ball came hurtling towards her head.

"Shit!"

Straightening she returned to the line and raised the bat again. This time she was prepared when the ball shot out. Closing her eyes she swung her bat, but missed the ball entirely, did a complete pirouette and landed on the floor with a thud.

"What the hell!" Dropping back onto the floor she closed her eyes and huffed out an annoyed breath. "I am so gonna kill Greg!"

"Having trouble?" Catherine's eyes snapped open and she turned to her left, meeting the amused gaze of Detective Tony Vartann.

"What are you doing here? Better yet, how did you know I was gonna be here?" she asked as she sat up. Vartann simply grinned as he stepped inside the cage and shut off the ball release before extending a hand to help her up.

"I am a detective," he replied with a smile. Catherine crossed her arms over her chest and pinned him with an unimpressed look. "Plus I heard about Greg's little wager with Dayshift that you guys could beat their asses at a baseball game. Figured you'd be getting some practise in." The corner of his mouth quirked up as he retrieved the bat from next to her feet. "And by the looks of things, you need it."

Catherine reached out and smacked him on the arm, causing him to laugh out loud.

"You're hilarious," she muttered, taking the bat from his hands. "Let me guess, you're a regular Mickey Mantel?"

He chuckled softly, leaning back against the wire wall.

"I wouldn't go that far. I played some in high school and college but nothing major."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I suck. And as Grave shift supervisor it's apparently mandatory that I play." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I was a cheerleader for God's sake! I _dated_ a baseball player, I didn't play it myself!" Vartann chuckled slightly until she glared at him. "You gonna laugh at me or are you gonna save me from falling on my ass and making a fool of myself out there tomorrow?"

"Ok ok!" He conceded, holding his hands up. "Show me your stance." Catherine sighed and turned away from him, standing sideways with her feet together, the bat up by her shoulder. He stared at her, his eyes following the shape of her body from the top of the blue helmet on her head to her Converse encased feet, before rising again and settling on her jean clad tush. He leaned back a little more, enjoying the view until the sound of a throat being cleared returned his attention to Catherine's face. She was peering over her should at him, her eyes dancing with mirth and a small smile on her lips.

"Now that you're not so… distracted, mind giving me some pointers?" Vartann flushed slightly, then straightened and approached her from behind.

"Your… uh… stance is all wrong. That must've been why you fell over earlier." She mock-glared at him over her shoulder before turning away again. "Your feet need to be further apart." Catherine shifted slightly. "That's better. Other than that you're fine… I mean your stance is fine." He flushed again as she chuckled. Vartann coughed and moved away from her back to his position against the wall.

"Why don't you try hitting the ball?" Catherine nodded and face forward again as he pressed the ball release. A few seconds later a ball flew out. She swung for it but missed, and would've fallen again had Vartann not shot forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him out of range of being hit by the next ball. The strawberry blonde slammed into his chest, her momentum causing him to stagger back and collide with the wall.

"Woah! You ok Catherine?" She nodded, laughing as she raised her head to look at him. Their eyes locked and Catherine felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as Vartann leant forward slightly. His lips were centimetres away from hers when the sound of a ball hitting the back wall loudly made them jump and move away slightly.

There were a few seconds awkward silence until Catherine cleared her throat and laughed softly.

"I don't think I'm getting the hang of this. Maybe I should just fake an injury and cheer from the sidelines."

"Catherine Willows giving up on a challenge? I never thought I'd see the day!" Vartann teased, chuckling as she glared at him.

"I don't see you offering a solution."

Wordlessly he stepped towards her, placed his hand on her hips and turned her so she was facing away from him. He wrapped his arms around her, gripping the bat as well and bringing it up in front of them. Catherine inhaled sharply as he moved them forward, feeling his body pressing against hers.

"Why don't we try it like this, see if we can get you to actually hit the ball this time?" All she could do was nod as he raised their arms and brought the bat back ready to swing.

"What you need to remember," he breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver slightly. "Is to keep your eye on the ball." As if on cue, one flew out of the wall and whizzed passed them

"Anything else?" Her voice was low and sultry, and Vartann had to bite his lip to suppress a moan.

"Uh, yea. Hips before hands." She turned slightly in his arms.

"Hips before hands?" she repeated, raising her eyebrow.

"Yea. You move your hips before you bring your hands forward to hit the ball."

He removed his own hand from the bat, resting them lightly on her hips, twisting them forward before taking hold of the bat again and swinging it.

"Ready?" Catherine nodded, still in a slight daze.

As the next ball was fired from the wall both Catherine and Vartann moved their hips at the same time, then their hands, swinging the bat forward. A metallic clank sounded as it connected with the ball, sending it flying into a corner of the cage. They repeated the motion a few more times, each time hitting the ball, until Vartann realised that if he didn't move away from her soon things would become quite embarrassing.

Reluctantly he released his grip on the bat and removed his arms from around her slender form. Catherine turned, confused, causing her to miss the next ball.

"I think you're ready to try it without me. I'm not gonna be able to help you tomorrow right?" He explained with a wink, moving back to stand next to the ball release button. "Just remember, hips before hands."

"Right. Hips before hands," Catherine mumbled, turning back to the front wall, missing the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her.

When the next ball was fired Catherine kept her eye on it, her hips moving gracefully forward before she swung the bat. She gasped in surprise as it connected with the ball, which hit the wall and landed on the floor with a bounce.

She dropped the bat and whirled round, a huge smile on her face. Without a second thought she launched herself into Vartann's waiting embrace.

"I did it!" She squealed with delight as he spun her round, causing her to giggle.

"That you did Cath," he replied, laughing along with her. Suddenly he stopped laughing and spinning as he became aware of just how close her face was to his. Her giggles subsided as she was hit with the same realisation. His grip tightened around her waist as she laced her fingers behind his neck. Before Catherine could move Vartann leant forward and captured her lips with his own.

The kiss started out slow and gentle but quickly grew in intensity as Catherine opened her mouth to him, granting entrance to his tongue. She moaned softly as they explored each others mouths, Vartann moving to pin her between his body and the wire mesh wall, knocking both the ball release and her helmet off as he did so.

Soon the need for air became too great. They broke the kiss, panting as Vartann lowered her back to the ground, his arms remaining around her waist.

"Catherine I…" he started to speak but was silenced by her finger against his lips. He met her eyes and she smiled gently up at him.

"You know something?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. "I think I'm really starting to like baseball." Before leaning up and kissing him passionately again.

* * *

This was based off the end scene of The X-Files episode 'The Unnatural' and it just wouldn't let me be! Let me know what yall think.  
Lily  
-x-


End file.
